What if Ash Caught Keldeo
by SYLVEONLORDKYUREMEPIC
Summary: This is in answer to perfect oblivion's caught with the best intentions challenge. What if Ash caught Keldeo during the events of movie 15? What if Keldeo chose to stay with him? There is an important note inside, so if you like any of my stories, please read it.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon. A/N Mew: Hi everyone! I decided to make a truce with KyuremX and he doesn't know that I started the chapter without him! Hee hee hee! KyuremX: OY! MEW! *sighes* well, I intend to write this story in place of Starting out Smarter. For my fans of my other stories, I will hopefully update Kanto Revisited soon. For The Dragon Emperor fans, I am having troubles with the next chapter, but I am trying. And for Starting out Smarter fans, sorry, but it is still on Hiatus. And now, for some depressing news. Two of my favorite authors, MissKawaiiFlower, and TestSubject069, have been diagnosed with depression. TestSubject069 is the author whose story The Aura is with Me inspired me to write, and is the first Pokemon fanfiction story I ever read. He, along with ZainabAlam, are in the highest rank of my favorite authors. MissKawaiiFlower wrote a Pokemon truth or dare story that I enjoy. TestSubject069 is currently in a Psych ward as an inpatient, and MissKawaiiFlower is suffering everyday. I too have depression problems, as well as anxiety problems, and have often considered suicide. If either of them is reading this, or anyone with any kind of problems, please seek help as soon as possible. The author Honeyshine has a section on her profile showing why you should not commit suicide. And If it feels like no one is there for you, even if we've never met, I'm there for you. At the very least, you have people who enjoy your fanfiction work, so live for them. In fact, often I have been about to commit suicide, but then I think about ZainabAlam, Dawn and Serena Ketchum Fan, UltimateCCC, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, and all the other people who enjoy my work, and I stop myself. Don't kill yourself, you still have so much to live for, and so much potential to do great things. *Michael Jackson's You Are Not Alone begins to play from somewhere* Mew:... KyuremX: On a happier note, I would recommend that you all read the work of ZainabAlam, whose work I couldn't enjoy more if TestSubject069 wrote it. If you don't like her stories, then don't review them. It will be very difficult to not write a bad review if you don't like her stories, and if I deem that you wrote a bad review or worse, a FLAME, I will never thank you or mention you in a positive light again. I don't care WHO you are, but I would advise that if you don't like one of her stories, do not review it. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I am sick and tired of the bad reviews she's getting, and I will do my best to stop it. Anyway if you dislike her stories, then I will leave you entitled to your own opinion, because I have nothing against you if you dislike her. It's when you leave a bad review that I get mad. My Charizard: Zard Zard, Chari Chari Charizard. KyuremX: I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Anyway, this will start when Keldeo falls on the train that Ash, Iris, and Cilan are on. This is in answer to perfect oblivion's Captured with the best Intentions challenge on his profile. There will be AshxMay in the sequel. Oh,and Oshawott will not be on Ash's party at the start of this story, leaving a spot open for Keldeo. This will take place in between BW episode 88: The Mystery Of The Missing Cubchoo, and BW episode 89: Iris And The Rogue Dragonite. And all types that are resistant against another type (Looks at the Ice and Dragon Types) will also be super-effective against those types.**

"This is normal speech"

"(This is Poke speech")

_This is thoughts/flashbacks_

This is telepathy.

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were riding in a train, when Pikachu heard a moan coming from the top of the train. When they reached the place that the moan was coming from, they were shocked to find a badly wounded Pokemon. It got up, and kicked at Ash. Ash dodged the kick, and said in a friendly voice "I'm not going to hurt you." Kyurem is coming! Keldeo said in fright. Suddenly, icy mist began to form around the train. Cryogonal began coming toward them, only for White Kyurem to appear on the train. "Listen" said Ash to Keldeo. "I'm going to catch you in a Pokeball, so that you'll be safe while we run. Is that okay with you?" Yes, said Keldeo going inside the Pokeball.

Ash and his friends ran, jumping into an empty coal car. White Kyurem prepared to attack, but the train went under a tunnel, forcing him to jump off the train. Iris then told them the legend of Kyurem.

When they reached the pokemon center, Nurse Joy healed up their pokemon. She then told them the legend of the Sacred Swordsmen. Ash then went over to the video phone, and chose to replace his Boldore with his Charizard. They then went outside, and Ash sent out his Charizard, who Flamethrowered Ash. Ash explained the situation to his Charizard, who agreed to help out. Ash then sent out Keldeo, who explained what happened to him, to Ash and the others. Ash then taunted Keldeo into swearing to save his friends and mentors.

Kyurem suddenly arrived with his Cryogonal servants. "Charizard, fly us out of here" ordered Ash. Charizard grabbed Ash and Pikachu, and Ash recalled Keldeo, but Charizard was unable to grab Cilan and Iris as they ran off. Charizard flew around, and using Smokescreen, he managed to escape.

Ash then managed to meet up with Iris and Cilan in a old subway entrance. After learning that the old station was a museum for old transportation devices, Ash got an idea.

White Kyurem and his Cryogonal servants saw the blimp with Iris inside it. When they got there, all they saw were Iris and Axew, laughing at them. White Kyurem then transformed into Black Kyurem, and used Ice Beam on the blimp.**A/N Yes I know that it was Freeze Shock in the movie, but Ice Beam makes more sense.**

Ash and Keldeo then split up with Cilan, with Cilan as the decoy.

Cilan rode in an abandoned mine cart, with his Stunfisk powering it. Cryogonal's appeared, causing Cilan to send out his Crustle to battle them. An icy mist then appeared. Black Kyurem then appeared, only for Cilan to wave and smile...well, as much as you could smile while facing Kyurem! Black Kyurem then turned into White Kyurem, and flew off.

When Ash and Keldeo finally reached Full Court, Keldeo was too scared to move on. "Don't worry" said Ash. "My Charizard has taken down a legendary, and Pikachu has beat one and tied with one." Ash added optimistically. Shivering, Keldeo went inside with Ash.

When they went inside, Ash grabbed a crowbar that just HAPPENED to be there, and along with Pikachu and Charizard, began to try to break the ice on the Sacred Swordsmen. Kyurem then appeared in his normal form, and challenged Keldeo once more. Keldeo then admitted that he was not a Sacred Swordsman, only for Kyurem to reply that he had known that the whole time. Keldeo then changed into his Resolute Form, and accepted the challenge. Ash said Keldeo. Even if Kyurem is about to kill me, do not attack him! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! DO NOT ATTACK HIM!Yelled Keldeo.

Keldeo used Double Team, only for Kyurem to strike the real him with a Dragon Pulse. Keldeo then used Hydro Pump from all four hooves, causing him to fly around crazily, and strike Kyurem repeatedly. After Keldeo landed, he then used Focus Blast, striking Kyurem, but barely doing any damage. Kyurem then used Dragon Pulse, knocking Keldeo down.

Iris and Cilan had come, and the Sacred Swordsmen were freed from the ice. For a split-second Kyurem's eyes locked with Charizard's eyes. Kyurem saw how the pseudo-dragon wanted someone to train him, as he had surpassed all the other Charizard's in the valley. Kyurem saw how Charizard wished to become as powerful as him. And Kyurem saw his awe, at seeing the most powerful dragon battle. Kyurem then silently made a vow, that, one way or another, he would train that Charizard.

Kyurem used Ice Beam, freezing Keldeo's legs. Suddenly, Keldeo used Secret Sword, cutting the ice, and striking Kyurem. Kyurem then unleashed a Draco Meteor, which started heading toward Keldeo's friends. Keldeo then leaped up, and used Secret Sword, slicing through the pseudo-meteors, but he was then too exhausted to fight anymore.

Kyurem put his foot on Keldeo's horn, and then said that he was impressed that Keldeo protected his friends. Full Court then began to collapse, but Kyurem froze the pieces easily.

Wait. Said Kyurem. Ash and his friends stopped going outside. You. He said pointing to Ash. I wish to train your Charizard. Kyurem said as Charizard roared in agreement. Ash then let his Charizard stay with Kyurem. "Well, I guess that I'm going to release you now, Keldeo" said Ash after the Sacred Swordsmen said their vow. Actually, can I go with you Ash? Asked Keldeo. The Sacred Swordsmen gave their permission, and taught Keldeo Sacred Sword. Keldeo then went with Ash. **A/N SO, how do you like it? Please Review. Oh, and let me get this straight. SECRET Sword, only Keldeo can learn. SACRED Sword, the Sacred Swordsmen, and Honedge line can learn it. I always get those mixed up, but here it is.**


End file.
